When bad cars get worse
by miranoma asaka ni do toma
Summary: Its a sequel to Christine.....Couldn't resist bringing her back from the scrapyad...come to think of it she was never sent to the scrapyard! hehe!
1. The nightmare begins again

Disclaimer: I have 50p, my cat and this storyline to my name. Nothing else…..

Think the cars have gone…..well think again.

The lights on the dashboard were staring at him from the street. Its green eyes penetrated his mind, she was getting into his head, he could feel her. And then he saw it, his best friend, Arnie Cunningham was behind the wheel.

Arnie was always the teacher's pet, always the one in the corner of the yard at recess, working on his math homework, always the first to ask for extra work to do in class.

But this thing had changed him, he was like never before. Dennis had never seen him like this. He was sitting there next to LeBay. Arnie opened his mouth to speak, but the low-pitched adolescent voice of Arnie's didn't come out. What came out was a rusty grinding voice which said, "I'm watching you Dennis and you CAN'T escape me this time. I'm hunting you down……you escaped me last time, but this time you will PAY!"

"Dennis? Dennis? Dennis wake up!"

Dennis awoke to a series of sharp digs in his ribs.

"Dennis it's time to go."

He looked up and saw Jennifer's face in front of him. Jennifer was a pretty girl, tall and slender with long curly auburn hair, held back by a green headband. Her eyes were a warm violet, very rare. That's what made her so special. She was wearing a pale blue knee-length skirt decorated with delicate powder pink flowers. Her blouse was tailored, apple green with rouched sleeves, on her legs she had a pair of tan tights, and on her feet she had a pair of baby blue wedge heels.

Dennis on the other hand was a complete slob compared to the casual Jennifer. He was taller than her, broader as well. His hair was black, his eyes were so dark they almost matched his hair, and as for his attire…well, his shirt was a red lumberjack shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top button undone, he was wearing faded blue jeans, and a pair of old sneakers, he was in desperate need of a trip to the mall.

"Hey gorgeous what's up. You missin' me already?" He muttered still half asleep as he placed a small kiss upon her cheek.

"It's 12:30 Dennis. We're meant to be at the restaurant in a half hour."

"Restaurant? What restaurant?"

"Dennis don't tell me you've forgotten!"

"Forgotten what!"

"Dennis it's my birthday you idiot! You were meant to be taking me to that nice little Italian place today."

"Oh…that Shit I'm a fuckwit!"

"Well its glad to know that you got _something _right for once! Ungrateful bastard!" She screamed at him in a fit of rage, and sadness.

She stormed out of the apartment sobbing, her make-up was streaking but she didn't seem to care. She thought Dennis had loved her but it was obviously just a lie.

Dennis just sat there on the edge of the bed looking dazed , he didn't even try and go after her, he didn't realize that someone her size could be so feisty, I mean, she was only tiny compared to him. But something inside him just couldn't help him feeling guilty about forgetting his girlfriend.

He couldn't help but feel something edging it's way into his mind……slowly taking over him. It was like a disease eating into his brain slowly destroying him. Swallowing him into his own madness. He could feel her coming back. And she wanted revenge.

Cliffie O.o

The next few days were full of shit for Dennis.. But the worst day was Tuesday. He awoke to the radio blaring at him that there had been an accident on the freeway, route 308.


	2. Unwelcome surprises

Chapter 2

The next few days were full of shit for Dennis.. But the worst day was Tuesday. He awoke to the radio blaring at him that there had been an accident on the freeway, route 308. A collision with 2 cars, a purple Volvo, and a scarlet 1958 Plymouth Fury. He ran as fast as his fucked up leg could take him and he turned onto CNN. Pictures of the crash were all over the screen. He looked closer at the Volvo and his worst fears were confirmed, it was Jennifer's car. The fluorescent "Jenn" was written on the roof of the mangled car.

He then watched, as Jennifer's blood-soaked figure was taken from the car and placed into a body bag.

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed, and flipped the birdie up to the ceiling, "FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR FUCKING DESIGN FOR LIFE!"

He then looked at the TV again to see another body, that of his former friend Arnie Cunningham. He thought that Arnie had died because of that shit-forsaken car! If only he had managed to convince him NOT to waste his money on that hunk of junk. Jeez why didn't the kid take Den's advice?

He collapsed, distraught on his bed that he had spent many wonderful nights with Jennifer. He turned over and he could still smell Jennifer's favourite perfume on her pillow, jasmine. She never went anywhere without putting it on. Dennis smiled, hell, she didn't even go to bed without it on.

What had he done! He'd pushed her away and now it was _his _fault that she, the woman he loved, was _dead _for Christ's sake!

He couldn't take it much longer. He knew what he had to do…..


End file.
